Immunological approaches to measure DNA damage caused by carcinogens may be useful in biochemical epidemioilogy studies to identify individuals at high cancer risk. Mouse myeloma cells (P3x63) were fused with spleen cells from BALB/c mice immunized with aflatoxin B1-DNA adducts. Hybrid cells were grown in selective medium and tested for production of antibody-secreting hybridomas. Clones secreting monoclonal antibodies binding specificially to aflatoxin B1-DNA adducts have been obtained. These antibodies have been characterized and in conjunction with competitve ultrasensitive enzyme immunoassay used to quantitate aflatoxin B1 modified DNA in liver obtained from rate received doses ranging from 0.01-1.0 mg AFB1/Kg. At this time, the limit of sensitivity is one aflatoxin B1 residue per 1,355,000 nucleotides. These monoclonal antibodies and others are being used to measure aflatoxin B1-DNA adducts in liver samples from individuals at high risk of developing liver cancer.